Late Night Smash
by Suksan
Summary: For Stuart and Antony 3


It was another late night at the Brink house, but unlike any other night. Tonight was special, it all started a few days ago when the young and naive, Stuart sent out the invitation to his friends for afternoon of thrilling yet forgettable banter and Smash with the boys. But for Stuart the night would be unforgettable, as one of the many friends he invited. One of them would be his Senpai, Antony.

The man that he would spend numerous late passionate nights playing various games together, as well as chatting the night away on Discord together.

_"Tonight is the night!" _Stuart thought to himself as he woke up earlier than his usual late afternoon rise. Tonight was the night Stuart was going to proclaim his love to his Senpai~.

As Stuart laid in bed for the next half an hour checking Reddit finding what was the top post on r/Jhinmains. He finally got out of bed to get ready for today's affairs, taking a quick shower and getting dressed in his usual attire of his red t-shirt which had 'To Reddit!' emblazoned on the front, and his well worn but comfortable pair of blue jeans.

After getting dressed he rushed downstairs to get a few practice games in before the plebs and his main rival, his beloved Senpai would arrive. After checking the clock every minute for the time slowly tick over until the schedule start of the event. He heard a knock on the door, as he got to open the door. He heard a unmistakable _*Bork~*_, it was his Senpai's driving doggo.

His heart quickly started to pound in his chest as he reached for the door handle, opening the door he honestly thought his heart has skipped a beat. As there he was, dressed in a maroon short sleeved button up shirt with a few button undone at the top _(Just enough to see the vast forest of hair covering his broad Italian chest)._

_"H-hey, Antony, c-come in!"_ as Stuart stuttered, cursing himself in his mind as he didn't know why he was flustered at such a simple interaction.

Antony stood there casually before walking in with a quick "_Hey! What's up?"_, before making himself comfortable on one of the couch, right next to the spot Stuart was sitting on not to long ago.

As he attempted to calm his heart before taking a seat next to his Senpai, the two of them engaged in a what could only be called as 'friendly banter' between the two poking and jabbing each other with words as they played a few matches waiting for the others to arrive.

A few matches later everyone slowly started to arrive. First it was the lovable Alex with his trademark appearance of his well worn and slightly faded red jacket and a pair of blue jeans, along with the lanky and now long haired Jayden walking in exclaiming to Stuart and the rest of the group how 'Broken' certain cards and decks were in some children's card game.

Next was Jordan, dressed in a black polo with shorts, sporting his aviators with his hair tied back, looking like Italian snacc who had just pulled off a shady deal. As everyone else arrived shortly after, the entire afternoon was abuzz with laughter, yelling and plenty of obscenities. But as more and more matches were played, everyone clearly saw that no Matter how many people played in the match, it was would always come down between the two Titans clashing. Stuart playing his heart out desperately get his Senpai to notice him, and Antony playing like a professional while making lewd noises as he played, unknowingly distracting and flustering the poor Stuart.

After what seemed like hundreds of matches they somehow found themselves laying on the floor next to each other with their back propped up by a beanbag cushion. As the hours started tick later into the night, one by one everyone left with their goodbyes, until there was just two.

After several intense duels on various characters Stuart started to notice in the last few matches Anthony's heart wasn't in it anymore, he wasn't playing like his usual self making dumb mistakes and frankly just letting him win. Later on losing their current match for the fourth time in a row, Antony let out a deep sigh and gently throwing his controller on the floor, looking away.

Stuart turned towards Antony looking worried and said _"Hey what's wrong?"_, Antony refused to look back and sighed again before saying _"Why'd you invite me __Stuart?" "Why do you even play games with me?"_. Stuart made a confused look before responding with _"Because I like playing games with you" _and with that response Antony turned away more slowly breaking Stuart's heart exclaiming _"No you dont! Don't lie". _

As he saw his Senpai pulling out his phone and slowly getting off floor to call him driving doggo, he panicked and grabbed his Senpai's wrist, blurting out _"B-but it's true Senpai! I really love playing games with you! B-baka!"_. Antony turn back with a shocked expression on his face _"What did you just call me?" _Antony calmly said. Stuart quickly realizing what he'd just said, turned away embarrassed with his face quickly turning beet red just like his hair.

_"N-nothing!" _he quickly said letting go of wrist he was clutching onto, some how Stuart thought the night would turn out different like all the scenarios and dreams that plagued him in the frequent restless nights he had.

He heard some rustling behind him and then heard a calm voice say _"Stuart, look at me"_, as Stuart refused to turn back, he said it again with an added please. Turning around Stuart was shocked to see his Senpai's face was merely just a few inches away from his own, finally face to face, Antony calmly said

_"Did you really mean what you said, Stuart-chan?"_

_"O-of course I did! Baka!"_

And with that response Antony closed his eyes and quickly closed the gap, surprising Stuart with a passionate tender kiss. Stuart still in a state of shock, slowly eased into the kiss, becoming adventurous by adding his tongue into the equation. After what seemed liked hours kisding they broke apart with Stuart shyly yelling _"N-nani!?, I t-thought y-you were going home" _as Antony slowly kisses his pale white neck, he whispered into his ear sensually_ "That's not the point Stuart" _as his hand slowly inched closer to his bulgy wulgy.

_THE END_

_Or is it... _


End file.
